As a digital broadcasting standard in various countries, the Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) system is adopted as a transmission format (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the future, by adopting an IP transmission scheme, in which an internet protocol (IP) packet presently used in a communication field is employed for digital broadcasting, it is expected that higher level services can be provided.